Your
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Scènes de vie avec une Rin grande et un Sesshomaru devant s'habituer à ne plus tout maîtriser...
1. Your heat

La nuit était déjà tombée, installant avec elle son cortège de fraicheur, d'étoiles et de pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, la forêt semblait plus bruyante que d'habitude, comme si cette fois ci au moins, elle répondait aux dires de la jeune femme. Mais c'est à peine si cette dernière l'avait remarqué. Assise côte à côte avec son seigneur près du feu, elle lui racontait comment elle avait passé sa journée, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Jaken, et Ai-eun roupillaient déjà.

Les années étaient passées assez vite et maintenant, elle était une très belle jeune femme. Et malgré qu'elle aimait bien la compagnie de Kagome et des autres, celle de son maître Sesshomaru n'avait pas d'égale. Surtout que depuis sa presque mort, le youkai la laissait aux soins de Kaede, pour ne revenir à elle que lorsqu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, la tenant ainsi hors de danger. Parcourir le monde à ses côtés lui manquait terriblement, mais elle ne se plaignait, pas. La brune savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle n'était pas du genre à geindre de toute façon.

… **et Sango l'a libéré** , conclut-elle son histoire dans un sourire.

Elle chercha son regard. Comme toujours, il fixait le feu. Pas elle. Jamais elle. Plusieurs fois, Rin s'était demandée si elle l'ennuyait avec ses récits, mais elle avait finalement décidé que connaissant Sesshomaru, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait aucun remord à le lui dire. Alors, elle n'attendit pas d'avoir son autorisation, et s'élança dans un nouveau récit, commentant les kimonos que le youkai lui avait rapporté. Et comme toujours, elle parlait pour deux. Ca ne la gênait pas. Elle y était habituée.

Le feu crépitait doucement, tandis que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus froide. Elle commençait à le ressentir, à frissonner. Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche, l'attirant vers son torse, et bientôt, elle se blottît dans ses bras. Il rabattit sa fourrure sur elle. Il n'avait pas froid. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu trembler. Son corps avait toujours cette douce chaleur qu'elle adorait depuis petite. Avant, elle se couchait sur ses cuisses, et se blottissait contre la fourrure blanche de sa queue. Jamais elle n'avait vu le youkai dans sa forme animale complète, mais elle l'avait plusieurs fois imaginé dans ses rêves, en énorme chien, et elle, se blottissant tout contre lui.

C'était une position qu'elle adorait, et qui l'avait toujours réconforté.

 **Seigneur Sesshomaru** , commença-t-elle, enfonçant sa tête un peu plus contre son cou pour trouver une position plus confortable et se sentant assez fatiguée pour pouvoir se laisser aller au sommeil, **la chaleur émanant de vous** **est toujours aussi douce et agréable.**

 **Il est tard** , dit-il enfin. **Repose-toi.**

 **Si doux,** commenta-t-elle une dernière fois, caressant la fourrure, avant de fermer lentement les yeux.


	2. Your scent

Elle en vaporisait à tout bout de champ. Du petit flacon que Kagome lui avait remis, il ne restait que quelques gouttes, qu'elle s'était résolu à ne mettre que lorsque son seigneur serait là, histoire que lui aussi puisse sentir une telle odeur. « Parfum », avait dit la femme d'Inuyasha. La première fois, Rin en avait vaporisé dans sa bouche, croyant que c'était quelque chose de comestible : ça ne l'était pas. C'était amer et en plus, ça lui était rentré dans les yeux. Kagome s'était confondue en excuse avant de lui expliquer comment utiliser le liquide. Et si la femme aux cheveux de jais était plutôt contente du cadeau qu'elle avait fait à son amie, son époux ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Inuyasha piquait toujours une de ces crises lorsque Rin en vaporisait, n'omettant jamais de menacer la brune, si elle recommençait ce qu'elle faisait sans scrupule, et bien des fois, Kagome avait été obligé de retenir son mari d'un « coucher ».

Mais Rin, n'avait jamais su pourquoi le demi-youkai se fâchait, et en toute honnêteté, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. L'odeur de rose était si envoutante, que la brune n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle était la cause d'une telle colère, de toutes les façons, un rien énervait Inuyasha. Il devait avoir un problème, et en rejetait simplement la faute sur son cadeau.

Lorsque le général des terres de l'Ouest vint enfin, Rin n'hésita pas un seul moment à vaporiser tout le reste du flacon sur elle, et couru rejoindre son maître, laissant derrière elle une Kagome qui se demandait si cela avait été une si bonne idée que ça, de faire un tel cadeau à la jeune femme. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux –ou même vital, connaissant Sesshomaru- de laisser Rin s'orner des roses qu'elle cueillait pratiquement tous les jours, pour les mettre dans les cheveux de n'importe qui, qui était à sa portée. Mais, le mal était déjà fait. Kagome espérait juste que Sesshomaru réagirait de manière plus sensible que son demi-frère.

Une odeur forte l'accueillit, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cabane où se trouvait Rin. Sesshomaru, ne voulu pas aller plus loin, et même, lorsque la jeune femme qu'il était venu voir l'aperçue, il retourna dans la forêt, avec la certitude qu'elle suivrait. Ce qu'elle fit, évidemment. Mais plus Rin se rapprochait, et plus l'odeur venait également. Cela devenait si fort et piquant que Sesshomaru se demanda un moment si Rin n'avait pas été trompée pour le piéger sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

 **Seigneur Sesshomaru** , criait l'autre, en courant vers son maitre. **Vous sentez ?** Demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle était toute proche.

Pour sentir, ça oui, Sesshomaru sentait un peu trop bien à son gout. Le démon chien se pinça le nez, mais ca n'aidait pas tellement.

 **Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur, Rin ?**

La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du dédain dans la voix de celui qui venait de parler, et répondit enthousiaste.

 **Du parfum à base de rose, c'est Kagome qui m'en a fait cadeau.**

Et ce n'était pas que des roses, se dit le youkai chien, maudissant la femme qui venait du futur. Quand ce n'était pas ce mi-youkai qui lui servait de demi-frère qui l'énervait, c'était sa femme. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Rin s'était lancée dans un éloge de son cadeau, qu'elle disait lui manquerait, maintenant que la boite était finie. Mais le seigneur de l'Ouest ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Fini ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il subisse une telle odeur plus longtemps. Sans prévenir, il porta Rin, qui continuait de parler, ne semblant pas le moins du monde dérangée ni étonnée, de se retrouver porter comme un sac. Le youkai s'enfonça dans la forêt, et après quelques secondes de course, se retrouva devant la rivière. Il l'y jeta sans ménagement.

 **Frotte, jusqu'à faire disparaitre cette puanteur.**

Il posa aux bords de l'étendue d'eau, le Kimono qu'il lui avait rapporté pour qu'elle se changea avec une fois terminée, et il s'en alla. Rin, tout en retirant ses vêtements mouillés se demanda si cela avait vraiment autant agressé les narines de son maitre. Pourtant elle trouvait l'odeur plutôt délicieuse.

Lorsqu'elle eut finie, elle retrouva son maître un peu plus loin, assis contre un arbre. Elle accrocha les vêtements qu'elle venait de laver à des branches, et s'approcha.

 **La prochaine fois, n'en met pas. Ton odeur est nettement plus agréable que n'importe quelle autre.**

Pour la première fois, Rin n'avait rien à dire, et, les joues en flamme, elle vint s'assoir près de la personne dont elle attendait toujours avec impatience la venue.


End file.
